emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Pollard
Eric Charles Pollard (ne Pollock) is a long running character in Emmerdale, having appeared continuously since 1986. He first appeared in Episode 1088 (30th September 1986) . He has lied and swindled his way all through his life and has conned virtually every resident of Emmerdale since his arrival, and has been a very ruthless villain. He has mellowed in recent years. He now runs the B&B in Main Street. After Alan Turner left in early June 2013 due to the sad death of the actor Richard Thorp, Eric Pollard is now the shows longest serving current character, having been in the show for 27 years. He is still in the show as of 2013 and is played by veteran actor Chris Chittell. As of June 2013 Chris Chittell is now the longest serving cast member still in the show. Backstory Eric Pollock was born on the 11th June 1945. He married his first wife Eileen in 1964. He left her then remarried having never divorced Eileen. He changed his name to Pollard. In 1981 he had an affair with Lydia Holloway. A son, David was born on the 17th September 1980. Lydia later remarried. Arrival in Beckindale 1986-1992 Eric arrived in Beckindale in September 1986 and soon found a business enemy in Sandie Merrick. He was the auctineer at Hotten Market. He proved himself to be very unpopular. In 1987 he lost his position as manager of Hotten Market thanks to Sandie Merrick. Joe Sugden had dismissed him. Sandie found that he was fiddling the accounts. Eric launched a hate campaign against Sandie by slashing Phil Pearce's tyres and breaking into Mill Cottage. Eric again broke into Mill Cottage and threatened Sandie with a poker whilst drunk. In 1987 he befriended Marian Rosetti nee Wilks and her husband Paolo Rosetti and tried to burgle his house, of which Paolo chased him. Eric left Beckindale for a few months. When he returned he made adavnces on Dolly Skilbeck. In 1988 him and Phil Pearce blackmailed Nick Bates after he said he had taken some of the money which was dropped by two robbers in a robbery on the post office. In 1991 Eric set his sights on the Mill but lost out to Kathy Merrick. When Kathy wed Chris Tate Frank bought the Mill for them. Eric then set his sights on Elizabeth Feldmann. She thought she had changed him from his corrupt sort and they wed at Beckindale church in October 1992. Elizabeth's son Michael was disapproving of his new stepfather. 1992-2008 In 1993 Eric committed cheque fraud and framed Michael. Also he stole a Roman bracelet. Elizabeth soon found out about her husbands deception. She then realised what a swine she married. At the end of December 1993, Elizabeth said she was going to the police to tell all about the cheque fraud and knew that she would go down for having knowledge on the crime but said it would be worth it to see Eric go down. She also claimed she knew about the stolen Roman bracelet. She went round to Demdyke Row to babysit her granddaughter Alica Bates and was later pursued by Pollard. He then said he had been going through her things and she stormed out of the house. Then disaster struck, an Eastern European airliner crashed on the village and fireballs rained down from the sky. Elizabeth was killed in the disaster and was later found dead in a field. Her son Michael was convinced that Eric had murdered her and used the crash as a cover up. Michael later left the village as his theories were never proven. Eric was happy to set up a memorial for the plane crash but then stole the funds. When Michael left Eric was pleased that the thorn in his side had gone. He carried on his dodgy deals and later went into partnership with Kathy Tate at the wine bar, formerly the old school. He went to the Phillipines in late 1996 and returned with a young Filipino woman in tow, Dee De La Cruz. They married in 1997. In 1998 Dee got sick of Pollard's business woes and left him, leaving him suicidal. In August 1998 he threatened to burn down the wine bar and himself but was talked out of it by Marlon. When a fire ripped through the Woolpack in November that year due to fireworks going off, eric was slightly injured as he walked past and tried to dodge a stray firework and threatened to sue the council. In 2000 he forgot about his bad boy persona and started to investigate how Rachel died and suspected she died at the hands of Graham Clark. When Graham kidnapped Kathy Tate and drove her to the edge of a cliff Eric rescued her while the car was teetering on the edge. The car then rolled down the cliffedge with Graham in it. The car then burst into flames killing Graham, ending his reign of terror. For once Eric was a hero. In 2001 he met Gloria Weaver. She seemed meek and mild but underneath was power hungry. They married in 2002. She was egaer for the position of Councillor and even persuaded her own husband to sleep with a councillor called Glynis so she could secure her position. When the scandal came out Gloria was later posted to Westminster where she had an affair with 2008-present Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Pollard family. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Emmerdale businessmen. Category:Councillors.